The present invention relates to toys and amusement devices and, in one embodiment, an electromechanical interactive amusement device which gives birth to one or more offspring. The present invention encompasses a xe2x80x9cmotherxe2x80x9d amusement device which is interactive with a user, and which appears to give birth spontaneously to one or more xe2x80x9cbabyxe2x80x9d amusement devices. In some embodiments, the mother and baby(ies) may be interactive with the user and each other.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides an interactive amusement device comprising a parent, a mother, and at least one offspring, a baby.
In one embodiment, the mother comprises a body with a skin and an internal structure that provide an internal space with an exit opening. The skin may include a pouch generally overlying the opening. The internal space carries a moveable container structure, a portion of which may removably close or occlude the opening. In one embodiment, the container structure is releaseably lockable in an open position and, when closed after opening once, is permanently locked in the closed position. In another embodiment, the container structure is releaseably lockable in an open position and, when closed after once being open, is releaseably locked in the closed position, whereby it may open or be opened again. The mother further comprises an internal operating mechanism operably coupled to the container structure and to one or more of a plurality of sensors and/or inputs carried by the body and/or internal structure. In some embodiments, the internal operating mechanism may be automatic, that is, operable in response to a condition or trigger independent of intentional user input. In some embodiments, at least a potion of the internal operating mechanism may be automatic, and the mechanism may also be coupled to inputs for deliberate, intention manipulation by a user to actuate the operating mechanism or a portion thereof. The operating mechanism powers, drives or operates the container structure, and other operational features, attributes or functions of the mother. In some embodiments, a single operating mechanism, e.g, an electric motor, or multiple discreet or multiple interlinked operating mechanisms, may be used to power, drive or operate operational features, attributes or functions of the mother. The operational features, attributes or functions of the amusement device, either one or both the parent figure and child figure, may include, in addition to the moveable container structure, other movable portions, including, for example, a moveable head-like portion, and/or movable eyes, mouth, appendages, etc. The sensors and/or inputs may be intentional or inadvertent user touch or contact-type switches, gravity switches, reed switches and/or magnetic or magnetically sensitive switches, or movement, light (e.g., visible, IR, etc.) or sound sensitive sensors or switches. In addition, the mother and baby, and/or portions thereof, may be adapted to emit sounds, light or heat; suitable speakers and/or sound chips or boards, light bulbs or LEDs, and heat producing or radiating elements, e.g., resistors or heating elements, may be provided. In some embodiments, portions of the mother may be positionable by being flexible, wherein they are able to be manipulated into a selected position, or may moveable resiliently or under the influence of gravity, e.g., if the mother has appendages, such may be positionable by a user.
In one embodiment, the amusement device of the present invention is an interactive electronic device, largely an amusement device and largely digital, and it may display animation or movement with sound effects. The movement and/or sound effects may be interactive with a user, for example, in response to deliberate or unintentional user input, such as sound, contact, movement or selective actuation (e.g., though a button, touch panel or the like). The interactivity could also be in conjuction with like devices, including other xe2x80x9cmotherxe2x80x9d devices and/or xe2x80x9cbabyxe2x80x9d devices, or it may be generated by or be responsive to ambient conditions such as sounds (e.g., music or voice), nearby movement, temperature, light level or other conditions or situations.
In one embodiment, the amusement device comprises an interactive system, in turn comprising an electronic system for use with a suitable electric motor and linkage(s) to drive, receive, actuate and control movement, and an audio component for receiving and broadcasting sound, wherein a user of the system may interact with the system, and a software controller for carrying out functions in accordance with a software program stored in a software controller and in accordance with certain selected input data supplied by the user and certain additional input data stored in another system memory, wherein said certain additional input data is received and processed by the software controller.
The interactive device of the present invention provides and encompasses a method for controlling operation of the device comprising providing a visual output, providing an audio output on an audio output device, receiving input from an input device, and controlling visual output and the audio output device based on received input. The input device may receive input by being manipulated physically and/or intentionally, or it may receive input comprising an ambient condition and, in response to the input, the method comprises at least a first mode providing the visual output and a second mode providing the audio output, which modes may be provided at different times or concurrently. Additional modes may be provided.
An advantage of the amusement device of the present invention is that it increases the appeal and interactivity of such devices by, for example, appearing to spontaneously produce sounds or movement with or without intentional input from the user, observer or adjacent device, which sounds or movements may provoke or require a response from a person observing the device.
In one embodiment, the baby is initially nested, and/or hidden, inside the mother, in the container structure. It may be contained in a container, e.g., an xe2x80x9cegg,xe2x80x9d removably carried in the container structure. The baby and the mother may have generally similar attributes. However, in some embodiments, the baby is smaller and may not include the moveable xe2x80x9cbirthingxe2x80x9d container structure carried by the mother. The baby may have a skin and an internal structure similar to that of the mother, and it may be provided with movable portions, including, for example, a moveable head-like portion, and/or movable eyes, mouth, appendages, etc. The baby may have sensors and/or inputs including, for example, intentional or inadvertent user touch or contact-type switches, gravity switches, reed switches and/or magnetic or magnetically sensitive switches, or movement, light (e.g., visible, IR, etc.) or sound sensitive sensors or switches. In addition, the baby, and/or portions thereof, may be adapted to emit sounds, light or heat; suitable speakers and/or sound boards, light bulbs or LEDs and heat producing elements may be provided.
In one embodiment, the mother requires input, i.e., a user must interact or play with her for a selected period of time before the mother will give birth to the baby. In this or other embodiments, the mother may go to xe2x80x9csleep,xe2x80x9d i.e., become inactive, in the absence of stimulus, particularly in the absence of stimulus or input from the user. In one embodiment, xe2x80x9cbirthxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdeliveryxe2x80x9d comprises an apparently spontaneous movement of the container structure and opening of the opening, the user then removing the egg from the container structure, and opening it to reveal at least one baby. The birth of thebaby, i.e., the movement of the container structure, may be a timed event, i.e., it may occur after a certain elapsed time or after a measured period of use, or it may happen in response to a particular, and variable, input, for example, the user touching a selected location of the mother or touching the mother a selected number of times. The container structure may be provided with devices to help the user remove the egg, e.g., a coil or leaf spring, or a pull tab or a ribbon.
In one embodiment, the amusement device of the present invention comprises a first figure representing a mother and comprising a body having an interior space and an opening into the space, a container structure movably received in the space, and an operating mechanism operably coupled to the container structure to move at least a portion of the container structure to block and unblock the opening, and a second figure representing a baby of the mother, and receivable in and removable from the container structure through the opening when the opening is unblocked. In one embodiment, the opening may be blocked and unblocked repeatedly, and in another embodiment, it is initially blocked and may be unblocked and reblocked once.
In one embodiment, an advantage of the present invention is that it may be xe2x80x9creloadedxe2x80x9d for birthing of more than one baby, thereby providing for continued amusement of the user. In another embodiment, the birth may be a one time occurrence.
In some embodiments, operational or functional aspects of the amusement device of the present invention may be controlled by a microprocessor or computer, including one or more suitable printed circuit boards.